


Pierced Through the Heart

by Shidoni



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shidoni/pseuds/Shidoni





	Pierced Through the Heart

"C'mon Sakura! You said you'd come with me to get this!" Ino said to the nurse working on some papers. Sakura looked at her sternly and sighed.

Sakura had long pink hair going down to her mid-back with her long bangs going behind her ears. she wore gold earrings that were ringed with little spikes all over it. wore a pink turtle neck dress that was sleeveless. She had knee high red socks with a white line at the top and heels with an ankle collar. Lastly she wore a doctors coat. She had a rounded face that was smooth and beautiful.

"Fine. But only because I don't want anything bad to happen. I want to make sure you stay safe." Ino squealed and hugged Sakura. She was obviously too happy about this. Out of all the things she wanted to do, why something so foolish.

A tattoo. But not just any tattoo. She wanted a tattoo on the inside of her bottom lip that wrote "Bite Me" on it. Out of all the tattoos she could've gotten, why that? Why a lip tattoo? Of course that was Ino's decision on her own. She did make the money herself and she was an adult now. But if her father found out, she'd be in a hell of a storm. Her father wasn't too keen about her getting tattoos. But Sakura promised to keep it a secret. Ino was her best friend after all.

It wasn't that Sakura hated tattoos. She thought they were pretty cool. Though she preferred having a lot of piercings over a lot of tattoos. Piercings could heal. If you didn't want it anymore, it'd go away. Tattoos don't do that though. Tattoos stay forever. Unless you get an expensive surgery that is.

After Ino left, Sakura went back to work. She was a doctor at Konoha Hospital. She worked many shifts. She'd change between jobs. One time she'll be working with the paramedics, the next time she'll be working in surgery. She was striving to become head doctor. And if she wanted to do that, she couldn't get distracted by her best friend.

She was working with the children this time. It was always nice and easy to work with them. But it was also the saddest. These poor children didn't deserve to be cooped up in this hospital.

After a hard day of work, Sakura was finally free of the dread that hospitals usually bring. She usually carpooled with other people but today she had ridden the bus. She walked to the bus stop and sat on the bench. The first bus that came wasn't the right one. Different route. So she had to wait an extra twenty minutes for the next one.

As she sat there, she read one of her many books she owned. This one was about romance. She was found of all types of books. Her favorite genre was fantasy though.

As Sakura was reading, the sound of clicking from heels came close to her. Eventually those heels stopped right beside Sakura and stood in front of her.

"Sakura Haruno. My my, it really has been some time," a familiar voice spoke. Where had she heard that voice before? Finally Sakura tore her eyes off the page to see who it was.

"Karin? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I was at the hospital. Naruto got himself hurt again. Honestly, I don't know how he hasn't died yet!" she spoke. Clearly she was frustrated. Sakura would be too if her cousin was as stupid as Naruto.

Sakura groaned. "What'd he do this time?" She obviously was tired of his antics. Last time he came in he had a metal clothes hanger lodged into his shoulder. It was horrific.

"He was trying to cook-" Sakura groaned. Karin continued. "I know, I know. Anyways he somehow got a knife stuck in his hand. Again. I have NO idea how he isn't dead yet."

Finally the bus came in view and it read "Route 11". Sakura stood and Karin took note of that.

"Going into the city? Now why would a hermit like you want to go in the city?" Karin smirked. She was teasing Sakura.

"Ino's getting that tattoo she talked about in grad year," Sakura sighed as she disappointingly shook her head.

"Really? She's really going forward with it? Ugh she is never going to get a boyfriend with that." Karin sighed and shook her head this time.

As the bus stopped and open its' doors, they continued their conversation as they borded.

"I mean no one will know unless she shows it off. That mostly why she's getting it there. She said she wanted to get it on her lower back, but then I pointed out that it would not only be it would show with the type of clothing she wears, but also it's really trashy. She agreed. I probably should've kept my mouth shut and let her do that instead." karin hummed in agreement.

"Where is she getting the tattoo? Better be a good place. If it isn't she's going to regret it." Karin added. Sakura nodded and responded.

"I don't know what it was called but it's that famous one that everyone talks about. Ino had to wait three months to get this tattoo. Apparently if it wasn't that small of a tattoo, it would've taken over a year to get it."

"Oh! I think I know what you're talking about! Something called "Black Lotus" or something like that. Man, if Ino went there, it's going to be ex-spen-sive! Also, I've been meaning to get my eyebrow pierced, so would you mind if I tagged along?" Karin smiled at Sakura in a begging sort of way. She always did that. Sadly, it worked every time.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, I guess you could. I don't think Ino would mind. Truthfully I think she'd be much more relieved with more of us there for her. And I think even if you didn't get pierced, you'd still have fun with us." Sakura smiled at her. Whenever she smiled, it just seemed to have warmed peoples hearts.

Finally they came to a stop in the middle of the city. Well it wasn't much of a city. It had a street full of bars and clubs and another of clothing stores next to it. The Black Lotus was in a little alleyway that connected these two streets. Of course it was two blocks away from the bus stop so they had to walk. It was nice though. People bustling all about and having fun conversations. It was fun to watch people too.

Finally, they got to the alleyway. It was surprisingly empty. Sakura was bewildered by it. She would have thought it would have been bustling just like everywhere else in these streets. As the two approached the parlor, they saw Ino talking to a very beautiful woman.

"Holy shit she's beautiful," Sakura said more so to herself than Karin. Karin snorted and entered the parlor. The ringing of the bells caught Ino's attention and she looked back.

"Sakura! You made it! And holy shit Karin it has been way too long! Where have you been this last year?!" Ino said as she hugged each of them individually.

"Babysitting my younger cousin," Karin said before giving a heavy sigh.

"oh how old is he? Six, ten?" Ino replied.

"twenty-one" Karin sighed. Ino was bewildered at this.

"Naruto, Ino, it's Naruto," Sakura informed Ino. Ino mouth 'oh right' before turning to the beautiful blue haired woman at the register.

the blue lady grinned as she stared at Sakura. "Oh my god you have the most beautiful hair! It's so bright and colorful! And it looks so nice! What conditioner do you-" She was interrupted by a man clearing his throat. He had navy blue hair that was cut short. He was very large and he had some tattoos all over him.

"Ino Yamanaka?" He asked. Ino nodded and followed him to the back, Sakura tried to follow but didn't get to enter. He had slammed the door shut. Sakura sighed.

"If anything happens to her, I will personly murder your ass, you got me!!" She yelled through the door. She heard a hearty laugh and then he replied.

"If anything bad happens, I'll let you know," he spoke. Sakura sighed in relief. She went back and noticed Karin was talking to the blue haired woman about a piercing. She stood beside Karin as she spoke.

"Well we definitely do walk-ins for piercings. However Pein is out getting food for us. He'll be back in about half an hour," the blue haired woman smiled. "Oh how rude of me! I didn't even introduce myself to the both of you! My name is Konan, I'm the cashier here on Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays, and Mondays. Kisame and Pein work those days too. Sasori comes in as an extra piercer on Sundays through wednesdays, along with deidara as the tattoo artist. Kakuzu and Hidan are here for Tuesday through Thusday. Kakuzu as the tattoo artist, Hidan as the piercer. I suggest not coming when those two come though. They're really bad." Konan finally took a breath after talking so fast. "Anyways if you'd like to take a seat, Pein should be here soon."

Sakura and Karin took a seat in one of the leather sofas that were against the walls. Karin looked at Sakura and spoke to her.

"You should get your ears pierced again," she said.

"But they're already pierced?" Sakura was confused.

"No like you can get a second set of lobe piercings, above the ones you have. I think it'd look nice on you," Karin replied.

"Hm. Maybe. That doesn't sound too bad. I don't think Tsunade would be mad about them either..." Sakura thought about it for a moment. 'You need to be more dangerous! This is a good start!' her mind spoke to her.

"Yeah maybe I'll get them tonight," Sakura spoke. Karin turned to her starry eyed.

"Really?! You'll actually do it?!" Karin asked excitedly. Sakura nodded.

She tried to stand to talk to Konan about it but she stopped her said she heard it all. All she needed to do was pick out some jewelry. Sakura looked at the assortment of jewelry. Then she spotted one she liked. Two rose gold crescent moons. She picked them out and Konan came to a total. She said she'd ring her up once it was done.

Finally after sitting back down she heard the bell ring. She turned to see a man very pierced. He had an attractive face, even with the piercings. Then she noticed he was holding two bags and it certainly smelled like food when he came in. This must be the piercer Konan spoke about. Pein was it?

Pein had piercings going through the bridge of his nose. three of them to be exact. he also has an industrial piercing in one ear and a triple helix on the other. Both of his lobes were pierced and he had two rook piercings. Lastly he had two eyebrow piercings on the end of each eyebrow. All the piercings were golf except his nose piercings which were black. His hair was short bright orange hair with an undercut going all the way around and halfway up. He wore a black tank top with some green cargo pants with a studded belt. His face looked like it was sculpted. His jawline was very dominant and his cheeks were high.

Konan informed him about the two of them wanting piercings. He looked at the two and noticed the very pink hair. She had a gorgeous face, he noted. He wondered what a girl like her would be doing here? Why get pierced again?

"Sakura Haruno? Karin Uzumaki? Are you ready to get pierced?" Pein spoke to them. The two nodded in response and followed him to the back. They both entered and there was a bench on the side while there was a elevated table to lay down on.

"Karin first. Hope onto the table please." Karin did as he said, and then he began to clean her eyebrow that she wanted to pierce. It was her left eyebrow. Then he put a toothpick into some black stuff and put two dots above and below her eyebrow.

"I want you to take a look and tell me if that looks good," Pein spoke, "There's a mirror right by the bench." Pein pointed to said mirror on the wall.

Karin did as he asked and looked at the spot he chose. She liked it. But she wanted a second opinion.

"Sakura, what do you think? Does this look good?" Karin asked her friend as she waked up to her.

As Sakura looked at it, she tilted Karins head to make sure it looked good at different angles. Pein took note of this. Most people don't really care where it is at. They usually think as long as the owner thinks it looks good, they'll agree. Sakura was different. She was making sure it looked good. Which was a good thing. He thought that was very smart on her part.

Then Sakura voiced her opinion.

"Yes, I think that's a perfect spot for it."

Pein nodded and got his tools ready to pierce her. There were a few curvy tools and then there was her jewelry.

"I'm going to need you to lay down on the table. This won't take long, but fair warning, you'll probably cry since it is so close to your eye. Have you had any facial piercings before?"

"I've had a lip piercing in high school but that's about it. It got super infected even though I took care of it everyday. I had to get it surgically removed. The doctors said it was the metal the jewelry was made of," Karin responded. He nodded and spoke to her.

"Well these are a bit different. And you also haven't been pierced here. Jewelry here is one hundred percent safe. If you take care of it everyday like you did with your lip piercing, all should be well," he turned towards Sakira, "Same goes for you girly. Take care of it everyday and it should be fine."

The both of the girls nodded. Karin was laying down on the table and Pein cleaned her eyebrow. Next he got ready to pierce her.

"Now i want you to breathe in real deep, and when you exhale, I'll be piercing you," Pein said, "Now breathe in." Karin breathed in.

As she exhaled she got pierced and she flinched a little. Sakura was holding her hand the entire time. She did cry a few tears as he said she would. He then proceeded to put the jewelry in along with the needle and rod that pierced her. It was simple really. The needle and rod were together. The rod would hold the long end of the jewelry and as the needle and rod went all the way through so would the jewelry. Then he would detach the rod and put the other end of the jewelry in to connect it and finish it off. He cleaned off the blood because of course there's going to be blood on an eyebrow piercing. He cleaned it all off making sure it stopped bleeding.

"Okay you can stand up now and look at the piercing," he said to Karin. Karin did so and looked at it. She grinned and turned to Sakura.

"What do you think? I love it to be honest!" Karin asked Sakura. Sakura did the same thing she did while looking at the black marks. She tilted Karin's head and made sure it looked good at all angles. Sakura nodded and responded.

"It looks absolutely wonderful on you. I can see why you wanted to get it i the first place." Now Pein began to note how she voiced her opinion. She sounded very professional about it. Like she chose her words very wisely.

She turned to Pein now. "I suppose it's my turn to get on the table?"

"Yes. Hop right up and we'll make some dots to see if you like where it is." She nodded and did as she was told.

Pein now marked spots on both her ears. Her first ear lobe piercing was in the center of her lobe. He decided to put two dots above the original and towards the outer side of her ear.

"Alright take a look at it and tell me if you like it or not. If not I can change it," Pein spoke.

Sakura looked at the two dots and made sure they were in the same spot on each side. They were and she was glad of that. She turned to Karin so she could ask for her opinion.

"So, do the placements look right? I think they look about right," Sakura asked Karin. Karin looked at the two dots but she did not do the same as Sakura. She did what everyone else usually does. Looks at the dots but then doesn't even check to make sure it looks right. Just agrees to it because the owner thinks it looks good.

"It looks great Sakura!" Karin said excitedy. Sakura nodded and went back to the table to sit down. She attempted to lay down thinking that's what she should be doing but Pein stopped her.

"No no. You need to stay sitting up. This one isn't like an eyebrow piercing. All I'm going to do is stick this needle through your ears and then I'll place the jewelry there. A lot easier than the eyebrow piercing." sakura nodded at he response and sat up again. She sat facing towards him and he instructed her like he did with Karin.

"Now like I did with her, I want you to breathe in and when you exhale, I'll pierce you. Are you ready?" Sakura nodded. She breathed in and, as he said, when she exhaled, he pierced her. She hadn't been pierced in a while so she flinched a little.

"It's okay at least you're not your getting your nipples pierced. Those hurt like hell," Pein said to comfort her while he put her jewelry in. She laughed.

"Oh? And do you know from experience?" Sakura smirked. He laughed a hearty laugh. It sounded beautiful.

"I've had my fair share of different piercings. When I was 14 I got my first piercing. So I guess you could say I know from experience," he winked at her after speaking. Sakura blushed a little but Karin just snickered in the bakcground. Sakura turned to her and stuck her tongue out.

"What about you though? Have you ever had any facial piercings?" Pein asked as he pierced her other ear. As she exhaled she replied.

"When I was about 16 I got a nose piercing. There wasn't any good jewelry that looked good so I chose the stud. My parents didn't approve and my dad took it out and kept it. Luckily he didn't rip it out. He was gentle with it. I was grounded for 3 months. By the time i was free, it was healed over. I didn't dare get another one after that." Sakura sighed and Pein shook his head disappointingly and spoke as he put in her jewelry.

"I think you'd look gorgeous with a nose piercing. Maybe a septum. But I'm not saying you need one to look gorgeous though. You're doing fantastic without one," he said as he finished putting in her jewelry. When he looked back at her he noticed she was blushing. He stared for a bit and then realized what he just said.

"I- uh- Y-You're good now. I'll...I'll walk you two out. Konan will check you both out," he said as he turned away to hide his flushed out face.

Sakura nodded and Karin excitedly grabbed her and dragged her out. Pein followed behind, still blushing. As he walked out, Konan spoke to them excitedly.

"Lemme see, Lemme see!" Konan asked them. They showed their piercings off. "Ooooo! So pretty! Alright I'll get your totals together. Pein will get you your aftercare stuff," as she said that Pein was taking out some salt bags, and some soap in a bottle.

"You'll need these. The salt you'll need to put in water. Measure out one-fourth of the salt and put it in a sixteen ounce bottle of distilled water. Shake it well. To use it, soak your piercings in it. Karin, you'll need to get a shot glass of it and fill it up. Keep it on the table and have your face down in it where your piercing is. I know you'll look stupid but it's worth it to keep it healthy. Sakura you'll need to do something similar except you don't need to be faced down. Get a shot glass and put your lobe into it," now he showed them the soap and continued on.

"Use this soap every day as well. I suggest washing it in the shower but you don't have to do that. Just as long as you wash it, it should be fine. Usually we charge people for them but I'll let this one pass," he winked at Sakura, "Here's my card with the days I'm here. I'll let Konan check you both out."

Before he left he whispered something to Konan. Konan looked at Pein with a look of bewilderment before he left. He didn't seem to notice.

"Well I'll be damned. That was the first he's ever done that! He never gives anyone things for free! You must've really impressed him. He seemed to like you a lot," Konan said to Sakura.

"O-oh....uh yeah I guess I impressed him..." Sakura blushed. Karin started to snicker again. Sakura elbowed her.

"Anyways Karin your total is sixty dollars. Would you like to tip?" Konan spoke to Karin.

"Yeah can I tip nine dollars?" Karin smirked. Sakura shook he head disappointingly as Konan finger-gunned as she said 'ayyyy'.

"Alright so that comes to a total of sixty nine dollars. Cash or card?" Konan asked.

"Cash," Karin said as she took out some cash. She took out three twenty dollar bills and one ten dollar bill. Konan gave her back one dollar. Next was Sakura.

"Alright Sakura your total comes to eighty dollars. Would you like to tip?" Sakura thought about it for a moment. She was going to tip. She didn't know how much until she responded.

"Yeah I'll tip twenty dollars. I'll be using card as well," Sakura smiled. 

"That's a lot of tip. Are you sure you can afford that?" Konan asked. Sakura nodded.

"I work at Konoha hospital. My goal is to become head doctor," Sakura smiled. Konan whistled like she was impressed.

"Wow nice job landing that kind of work. Pays a lot. And I guess Pein made an impression on you too then. So the grand total comes out to one hundred dollars even." Sakura took her card out of her wallet and gave it to Konan. Konan inserted the chip into the chip reader and typed a few things. There was a beeping noise and she took the card out and gave it back to Sakura.

"I guess we'll wait for Ino then. How much longer do you think it'll take?" Sakura asked.

"Uh hold on a second," Konan said she turned toward the hallway with the two doors for the piercing and tattoos. Then she yelled back there. "HEY KISAME HOW MUCH LONGER DO YOU THINK YOU'LL BE?!"

A voice came through the door he was in. "I'm almost done! Give me about five to ten more minutes!" He didn't yell nearly as loud as Konan. Konan then turned towards the two of them.

"About five to ten minutes. Go ahead and take a seat," Konan smiled. Karin went to go take a seat but Sakura stayed standing.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you but I think you're very pretty. I think everything about you suits you well," Sakura said. Konan blushed a little.

"You're one to talk! You're so pretty yourself! I think even Pein thinks so too! He certainly liked you a lot. And he's very picky about his gir-," she was interrupted by Pein.

"Oi! Stop that you! You have no right in saying anything about me unless I say it's okay!" Pein said to her as he pointed at her with a water bottle in his hand. Konan giggled a bit and then turned back to Sakura.

Konan whispered to her this time. "Pein used to date me back in high school. We were best friends before so when we broke up we stayed friends. We aren't that kind of people. We like to stay friends with our ex's unless they were assholes."

Sakura quietly laughed about that. "I'm just the same way. My ex and I are still together. He broke up with me because he fell in love with our other friend and was very confused. But you didn't hear that from me!"

"Why would he be confused?" Konan asked.

Sakura grinned as she spoke. "The other friend is a dude," she said. She then heard coughing as though someone was choking in the room Pein was in.

"You okay in there?" Sakura asked very worriedly. Pein stuck his hand out the open doorway with his thumbs up. Sakura sighed in relief.

"You must worry about those kinds of things all the time," Konan said.

"Yeah...It's my job after all. I had a passion for it since I was a little kid." Sakura sighed yet again. There was a monent of silence and then Konan spoke.

"So is your ex gay or something?" Sakura laughed.

"Not quite. He's bisexual." she added.

"Nice! I'm bisexual too!" Konan said. Sakura highfived her while she spoke.

"Pansexual right here! Gemme so hand!"

Then a door swung open and out came Ino smiling as can be. Kisame followed after. He gave her some cleansing supplies for her tattoo that were safe for her mouth. Then Kisame let Konan do the rest. Beofre leaving he spoke to the other two.

"If you two ever want a tattoo just come here alright. It may take a while but we'd be more than happy if you came back. You guys are so far the nicest customers we've had so far," he said before he waved to the other two as he went into the room Pein was in. Must be the break room.

"Well I suppose you all made great impressions on everyone here. Ino your total comes to ninety five dollars. Would you like to tip?"

"Yes I'd like to tip twenty-five dollars, please. I saved up enough so I could tip a lot."

"Al-righty then. Total comes out to be one hundred and twenty dollars. Cash or card?" Ino took out her card and handed it to her. Konan did the same a she did with Sakura's card. Inserting it, typing a few things, then taking it out and returning it after the sound of a few beeps are made.

"Oh before you go! Sakura would it be alright if i gave you my number. I'd like to have an emergency number I can trust on getting here on time. I trust you're a great doctor," Konan wrote down a number on the back of one of her cards. Then she handed it to Sakura.

"Then I should give you my own so you are able to call me," Sakura said as she took another one of Konan's cards and wrote her number on the back, giving it to Konan. The smiled at each other and before they left Sakura said goodbye and thank you to everyone. Pein and Kisame yelled a your welcome before they heard the chimes of the door bells.

Pein came out of his hidey hole and talked to Konan.

"Why did you really give her your number?" Pein asked her.

"I don't know maybe she might want to hook up with someone I know," she replied before she smirked and winked at him. He blushed and he shoved her away as he left to go back to his water and food in the other room.

Sakura and the girls walked around town before Ino drove the two of them home. Karin made fun of Sakura. Saying how Pein was flirting with her nonstop. Sakura punched Karin but she and Ino still laughed about it.

Karin's place was in an apartment complex near the city so it was easy to drop her off. Sakura's house on the other hand was way out of the city and in the country side. She had a little house with a ranch but she didn't use it other than to let her cat and dog roam free. She liked being on her own. It was nice and quiet where she lived. It was peaceful.

Sakura waved goodbye before she entered her house and immediately took off her shoes. Both her animals came running to the door to see her. Her cat was basically a dog. It loved being on a leash when it walked. She took her socks off in the laundry room, as well as her coat, dress and bra, leaving her in just her underwear. She liked to clean her clothes right as she came home. But she liked to continued wearing her panties until the next morning along with her pajamas. 

She was went to her room and straight to the bathroom to take off her makeup. As she washed her face off with water, she cleaned her piercings too. Once she was done she washed her face one last time. Then she looked at her new piercings. She really liked them. Karin was right, it looked good on her. Sakura dried her face off and went to go put on some pajamas. 

Her favorite pajamas were green pajamas with white polka dots. They were two pieces. one a spaghetti strapped top, the other being long pants. They were made of silk. She had a lot of pajamas made of silk. She would mix and match her pajamas from time to time. But tonight she matched.

Sakura plopped onto her bed and stared at her ceiling. She recalled her conversations with Pein. 'There's no way I'm gonna meet him again. I may have given Konan my number but it's not like I'll be coming in anytime soon. He'll probably forget about me and fall in love with someone else'. As she thought this she slowly began to drift off to sleep.


End file.
